looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/4/15 - 10/10/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *10/5/15 - 9am - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Gopher Broke/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Drip Along Daffy/Hair-Raising Hare/Stop, Look and Hasten/Baby Buggy Bunny *10/6/15 - 9am - Stupor Duck/Tree Cornered Tweety/High and the Flighty/Compressed Hare/Windblown Hare/Cat's Paw/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers *10/7/15 - 9am - No Parking Hare/Leghorn Swoggled/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Feather Bluster/Ant Pasted/Fool Coverage/Ham in a Role, A *10/8/15 - 9am - Bill of Hare/Heaven Scent/Hyde and Go Tweet/Guided Muscle/Fractured Leghorn, A/Lighter than Hare/Zipping Along WABBIT *10/4/15 - 2pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/4/15 - 2:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boyfriend *10/4/15 - 5pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/4/15 - 5:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/5/15 - 5pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/6/15 - 5pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boyfriend/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/7/15 - 5pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/8/15 - 5pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone (PREMIERE) *10/9/15 - 5pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/10/15 - 12:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/10/15 - 1pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot *10/10/15 - 1:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny LOONEY TUNES *10/4/15 - 10:30am - Sheep In The Deep, A/Hasty Hare/Beep, Beep *10/4/15 - 2am - Weasel Stop/Captain Hareblower/Hasty Hare/Pest In The House, A/I Gopher You/Sheep In The Deep, A/Beep, Beep *10/5/15 - 12pm and 2am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/Fox Terror/Rabbit Hood/Stupor Salesman/Ballot Box Bunny/All Fowled Up/Superior Duck *10/6/15 - 12pm and 2am - Zip 'N Snort/Boulder Wham!/Tweet Dreams/Tree For Two/Zipping Along/Porky Chops/Shishkabugs *10/7/15 - 12pm and 2am - Big Snooze/Daffy Flies North/Sandy Claws/From Hare to Heir/Muzzle Tough/This is a Life/Quack Shot *10/8/15 - 12pm and 2am - Just Plane Beep/Who Scent You?/Unexpected Pest/Pop 'Em Pop/Canary Row/Lumber Jerks/Sheep Ahoy *10/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - French Rarebit/Highway Runnery/Corn on the Cop/Rabbit Rampage/Devil's Feud Cake/There They Go-Go-Go!/Odor of the Day *10/10/15 - 10:30am - Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Rabbit's Feat *10/10/15 - 2am - Thumb Fun/Pests for Guests/Rabbit's Feat/Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Ham in a Role, A/Feather Bluster THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/4/15 - 11am - Mr. Weiner *10/4/15 - 11:30am - SuperRabbit *10/4/15 - 4pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *10/4/15 - 4:30pm -It's a Handbag *10/4/15 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *10/4/15 - 5:30am - Shell Game *10/5/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *10/5/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *10/6/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *10/6/15 - 5:30am - Mr. Weiner *10/7/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *10/7/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *10/8/15 - 5am - Best Friends *10/8/15 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *10/9/15 - 5am - Members Only *10/9/15 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors *10/10/15 - 11am - You've Got Hate Mail *10/10/15 - 11:30am - Bobcats on Three! *10/10/15 - 4pm - We're in Big Truffle *10/10/15 - 4:30pm - Dear John *10/10/15 - 5am - Monster Talent *10/10/15 - 5:30am - Reunion THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/5/15 - 9am - Maltese Canary *10/5/15 - 9:30am - Go Fig *10/5/15 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *10/5/15 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *10/6/15 - 9am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *10/6/15 - 9:30am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *10/6/15 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *10/6/15 - 2:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *10/7/15 - 9am - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *10/7/15 - 9:30am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *10/7/15 - 2pm - This Is The Kitty/Eye For An Aye Aye *10/7/15 - 2:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *10/8/15 - 9am - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *10/8/15 - 9:30am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *10/8/15 - 2pm - Dial V For Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *10/8/15 - 2:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is The End *10/9/15 - 9am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *10/9/15 - 9:30am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *10/9/15 - 2pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *10/9/15 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/4/15 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *10/4/15 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *10/5/15 - 8am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *10/5/15 - 8:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *10/6/15 - 8am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *10/6/15 - 8:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *10/7/15 - 8am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *10/7/15 - 8:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *10/8/15 - 8am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *10/8/15 - 8:30am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *10/9/15 - 8am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *10/9/15 - 8:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *10/10/15 - 8am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *10/10/15 - 8:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers WABBIT *10/5/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/6/15 - 8pm and 11pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/7/15 - 8pm and 11pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot /Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/8/15 - 8pm and 11pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/9/15 - 8pm and 11pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Grim Rabbit /Wringer NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker